A Message to Deliver
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: Someone is after the Joker's blood, so he turns to the only person he trusts enough to help him. The Dark Knight himself.
1. Prologue

A Message to Deliver

Prologue

The Joker sat in an old disused warehouse in Gotham's industrial district, whilst Harley Quinn nursed his bruises.

"Ow!" he winced as she dabbed the damp napkin on his cheek and he smacked her hand away, pressing a hand to it.

"Sorry, puddin' but this is the only way I'm gonna get rid of those bruises of yours! Blame the Dork Knight, not me." Harley Quinn went for his cheek again, prompting another recoil from the Joker.

"No! I'll just wait it out." Harley Quinn put the bottle and rag down on a nearby table that groaned under the pressure.

"You know, I like Bats but I'd like him a lot more if he didn't feel the need to wail on me at every opportunity."

Harley sat on his lap, her legs on the armrest of the chair and her arms around the Joker. He seemed not to even notice her as she spoke.

"I'm sure you'll think of somethin', sweetie. You're ever so smart." She stared at him with loving eyes, which he did not meet.

"I don't know. It's just so boring around here. I come up with a plan, Batman brings out some counter-plan, beats me up, rinse and repeat. I wish something would come along and-!"

There was shouting from downstairs and Harley jumped off the Joker and walked over to the door.

"I'll see what those bozos are up to, Mr J. You just relax."

The door closed and Joker slumped back in his chair, shutting his eyes and letting himself be lost in his imagination. He then remembered what was in his imagination and his eyes quickly snapped open to the sound of gunfire.

Harley staggered through the door, clutching her shoulder. Fresh, red blood escaped through the gaps between her finger and her face was bunched up with pain.

"Mr...J. Run..." was all she could manage to say before she collapsed on the floor, her blood forming into a little pool spreading out from her shoulder.

The Joker jumped over her and sprinted towards the door. He slammed it and used all of the locks to keep whatever was gunning down his men away from him. He sprinted over to the emergency exit and paused, looking back at Harley struggiling for life on the floor. He sighed, rolled his eyes and ran back to her, scooping her up in a fireman's lift.

Something pounded on the door and the Joker ran towards the emergency exit, wrenching it open and running into the night as the door was blasted off its hinges.

-H-

Commissioner Gordon sat at home, sipping a mug of coffee with his feet up on the coffee table. He had been in a particularly long meeting with the mayor, who he found rather irritating and wanted nothing more to relax. He checked the clock. Eighteen minutes to midnight. This made it all the more peculiar when there was a knock on the door.

Gordon straightened up, staring at the door. There was another knock. It sounded impatient and so he quickly got up and walked over to it, holding his gun in one hand.

He pulled the door open and his eyes widened when he saw a panting Joker, holding a near-dead Harley Quinn in his arms. Gordon put his gun away and Joker handed him Harley. They stared at each other in silence for a while.

"I didn't know...where Batman lived..." panted Joker, who gave a weak grin and then passed out, leaving Gordon standing dazed in the doorway of the apartment.

**Hello there, ! Joker here and I'm telling you to review this story! Because if you don't, Batman will be dunked into this vat of boiling acid! It's your choice, Fanfiction!**

**1...Click that button!**

**2...Better hurry up!**

**3...Not long now!**

**4...Quick! Click it!**

**FIVE! DUNK HIM, HARLEY!**


	2. Enemy of my Enemy

Chapter 1: Enemy of my Enemy

"Gordon. Gordon! Slow down." Bruce Wayne sat in the Batcave, listening to a very flustered Gordon on the other end of the phone.

"Huh...sorry, Batman. I'm just a little..dazed here. I mean, it's not every day that the Joker passes out on your doorstep. He showed up last night with a half-dead Quinn and just...faints. He's down at Gotham General now."

"I'm on my way." Bruce pulled his cowl over his face and walked over to the Batmobile.

"You do know this could be another famous Joker trap, sir?" said Alfred, as Bruce got in the car.

"Well, if it is, keep lunch warm, Alfred."

"Of course, sir." He turned to walk back to the stairs, as the cave entrance opened and the Batmobile rocketed into the night.

-J-

The Joker sat in the waiting room of Gotham General, shuffling and re-shuffling his deck of cards, whilst humming 'Daisy Bell' quietly. He wore his usual purple tail-coat with a brown fedora on his head. Everyone else in the waiting room stared at him in silent fear.

The Joker suddenly jumped up and yelled, "BOO!" at a nearby child, who promptly wet himself. The Joker laughed hysterically as Batman walked in, stern as ever.

"Joker." Joker opened his eyes, took of his fedora and threw it behind him. He hugged Batman around the waist, whilst Batman stood as still as a statue.

"Batsy! My old chum, my old pal! How have you been lately?"

"I'm not here for chit-chat, Joker. In fact, I'm supposed to be taking you back to Arkham right now. Talk fast."

Joker pouted like a child at his disapproving dad and began to recount the events of last night to Batman, with the occasional joke of course.

"So, someone is after you? Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"I know that is somebody talented enough to take all of my goons and nearly me if I hadn't installed that handy escape exit."

Batman stood and thought for a while, going over the list of people who might want to kill Joker. Then he decided it would be quicker to go over a list of people who didn't want to kill Joker. Himself and Harley Quinn were his only results. Joker appeared to be deep in thought as well, as a doctor came over, sweating slightly.

"Um...are you, err, Mister...Joker?"

Joker nodded, not even looking at the doctor.

"Well, err, Harley is going to be...just fine."

"Huh? Oh, great. Now go away." Joker waved her away with a severe lack of interest.

Batman cast a disapproving look at Joker and then turned his gaze to the rest of the room. He caught sight of an unattended baby pram near him. One thing in particular puzzled him. There was no baby inside.

He picked it up and threw it out of the window just in time for it to explode outside, shattering the rest of the windows. Everyone stared in awe at the site of the explosion and then Batman and Joker.

"Come on. We've got work to do."

Batman grabbed Joker by the arm and pulled him out of the hospital.

"You've got to admit. He's a persistent little tyke, isn't he?" Joker said, as the hospital double doors swung shut.


	3. Two's Company

Chapter Three: Two's Company

Joker sat silently in the passenger seat of the Batmobile, as it drove through Gotham. Batman stared ahead, his eyes fixated on the road.

"Umm, Bats?" Joker tugged on Batman's sleeve, like an annoying child, trying to get its mother's attention.

"What?" Batman didn't even glance at Joker.

"Nothing. It's just...we've driven past that sign about seven times now. Where are we going?"

Batman sighed irritably, as he realized Joker was right. He had gone rushing off without any clue as where to go and now he looked like an idiot.

"Do you have any leads?" Batman asked the Joker, who pondered for a bit and then shook his head.

"None. I wasn't exactly keen to get close enough to him to see his face, if you catch my drift."

Joker noticed Batman's disgruntled expression and patted him lightly on the shoulder, grinning.

"Cheer up, Batsy! I'm sure if we wait for long enough, somethin will appear of nowhere!"

At that moment, Joker banged his head against the door as the Batmobile swerved wildly. He sat up and rubbed it, nursing a bump that had appeared.

"You know, you could have just hit me." he mumbled, as Batman jumped out of the car. Joker got out too and saw Two-Face running towards them.

"Harvey, old buddy! What's the matter?" Joker laughed and then was blown backwards as a grenade landed near the Batmobile.

"Get down!"Batman tackled Two-Face to the ground as another grenade exploded near him.

Suddenly, someone parachuted out of the sky and landed in front of Batman. Batman straightened up and gave him a hard stare.

The man wore a long, black trench coat that was buttoned all the way up to the man's neck. He wore black, combat boots and had short, brown hair. All over him, there were various weapons, from pistols to assault rifles. His pockets bulged with other gadgets. Over his face, he wore a steel, black mask with a sculpted mouth, nose and eyes. When he spoke, his voice sounded deep and distorted.

"The famous Batman, I presume. I have admired your work for some time."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"Surely you must know. I campaign for justice like you, Batman. Except I am willing to do what you were never willing to. I am willing to put down these psychopaths. I will purge all of them from the earth one at a time. I propose an alliance, Dark Knight. Join me and we can end the criminal threat once and for all."

"You're insane! I'll never work for you!"

The man sighed, disappointed and turned away. He looked back over his shoulder at Batman.

"Know this. The next time we meet, Batman, I will kill you. That is my message. Heed it."

The man clapped twice and a Harley Davidson pulled up with no driver. He climbed onto it and rocketed off into the Gotham night.

"Well, he's certainly a showboater, isn't he?" crowed the Joker from behind the Batmobile.

Batman pulled up Two-Face and dragged him to the Batmobile, putting him in the back seat. Joker took the hint and sat in the back as well. Batman jumped in the front and sped off in the direction the man had gone.

"Hey, Harvey! Haven't seen you in a while!" Joker grinned and was by a cold stare from Two-Face.

"Shut up, clown. Where are you going, Bat?"

"To the Iceberg Lounge. He's going after Penguin."

-B-

Oswald Cobblepot sat in the grandest chair in the Iceberg Lounge. The glass ceiling let in the moonlight that reflected off the bottle burrowed into his eye socket. He sat with a wine glass in his hand and was enjoying the quiet.

Until the Batman crashed through the ceiling.

Penguin dropped his wine glass and jumped to his feet with a cry of, "What the bloody hell?"

"Your front door was locked." was Batman's only explanation.

"You here for any particular reason, Batman?"

"He's here for me." A fist flew out of the blue and hit Batman in the jaw, sending him staggering. He pulled out an assault rifle and pointed it at Penguin.

"And I'm here for you."

Suddenly, the gun was shot out of his hand and Two-Face and Joker ran in, Two-Face holding two pistols.

"Not so fast."

Batman had recovered and kicked the man's legs from under him. The man grabbed Batman's leg and pulled him down. He hit him in the face twice before Batman launched him off with his legs. He went flying across the room and landed near Two-Face. Before he could react, the man grabbed both of his pistols and held one at Batman and one at the others.

"Why do you defend them? Why? What are they worth to you?" he shouted at Batman.

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

The man scoffed, threw both pistols down and took two small pods out of his coat pocket. He pressed down on them and began to rise out of the Iceberg Lounge.

"The Messenger will come for all of you. Watch your backs. Cobblepot, Dent and Joker. And you...Batman." Batman was curious. Was the Messenger going to say something else?

"Until we meet again." The Messenger took a grenade out of his pocket and threw it down into Batman's hand.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" yelled Batman, as he threw the grenade across the room and dived to the floor. It exploded and glass few everywhere.

"MY BLOODY TROPHY CABINET!" screamed the Penguin, running over to his destroyed golfing trophies and beginning to sob.

Two-Face straightened up, dusting his suit and lit a cigar.

"I don't like 'im."


	4. A Foe In Need

Chapter 3: A Foe in Need

Victor Zsasz sat in a quiet corner of Gotham, stabbing his knife into a tree stump near him. He imagined he was digging it into Batman's flesh. One stab at a time. He imagined it pouring with crimson blood and him lying on the floor, gasping for life. That's when he would deliver the final blow. Stab, stab, stab.

"Hello Zsasz." came a voice from behind him. Before Zsasz could turn to face it, he felt something penetrate the back of his neck and then he everything went black, his knife tucked carefully into the trench coat pocket of his attacker.

The Messenger picked up the unconscious psychopath and slunk back into the night.

-B-

"Is this really necessary?" crowed the Penguin from the chair. Him, Joker and Two-Face were all tied up and blindfolded in the Batcave.

"Come on, Batsy. Don't you trust us with your toys?" the Joker grinned, trying to undo his blindfold with his tongue.

"I have an itch. In a bad place." grumbled Two-Face.

"Quiet!" Batman snapped, as he stared at the Batcomputer. He had been searching for an hour for any trace of the Messenger through Gotham and had found nothing useful.

The door to the Batcave opened and Tim Drake came in. He jumped slightly when he saw the villains tied up.

"Is Arkham getting full?" he joked, jabbing a finger in their direction.

"Piss off, little birdie." Two-Face growled.

"Hey!" whined Penguin, attempting to kick Two-Face but missing and toppling over, his legs wiggling uselessly on the floor.

"Little help? Anyone? Wankers."

Tim Drake stifled a giggle and made his way over to where his Robin costume stood proudly on a mannequin.

"Well, if I'm gonna be around these guys all the time, I'd better put my costume on in case the blindfolds slip." He took it out and began to change.

"Oh! And here was me thinking you just wore them all the time! I owe Harley a nickel." said the Joker, attempting to fiddle with the ropes on the chair.

"You bastards going to help me up anytime soon?" squawked the Penguin from the floor.

"Shut up." Two-Face kicked the Penguin right in the bottom and he cried out in pain.

Robin walked over to where Batman sat and stood behind him.

"Anything yet?"

"Nothing. Wait..." Batman selected an article on the screen and expanded it.

"PRIEST GONE WILD" Batman read aloud.

"Sounds like a weird reality show." mumbled the Joker, trying to stand up from his chair.

"Reverend Hector Sightley has been involved in a crime spree lasting a fortnight across the town of Blackbourne, Tennessee. He robbed several establishments and has severely injured several people. The police force cornered him in the steel mill two days ago, where officers reported, "His face was severely burnt from contact with a white-hot iron pipe." Hector then fled from the town and has not been sighted since."

"That must be why he wears the mask. Now we know something about him."

"Burnt face? You have something in common, Harvey!" The Joker laughed hysterically.

"I'll kill you for that, clown!" roared Two-Face, desperately tugging at his bonds.

"Quiet! All of you!" Robin yelled and then turned to Batman. "How is this useful to us?"

"Everyone has a weakness, Robin. We can use this to find his."

Suddenly, the Batcomputer began to emit a ringing sound and the words "INCOMING CALL: UNKNOWN" flashed up on the screen.

"Oh! Is Nightwing calling his old friend? How lovely of him!" smiled the Joker?

Batman gave an odd look to Robin and then accepted the call. The metal mask of the Messenger filled the screen. He stood upright, the background merely a black screen.

"Hello, Batman. Ah. And this must be the Boy Wonder himself. A pleasure." The Messenger gave a slight bow to Robin, which he returned with a glare.

"Oh, hello! Is that Mr. Tried-To-Blow-Me-Up? I don't believe we've been properly acquainted!" the Joker giggled.

"What do you want, Hector?" asked Batman.

Hector paused for a second at the mention of his name.

"Ah, so it seems you know my name. But I know yours...Batman. Although, I must admit I don't know Robin's current persona, so he regains some form of mystery. Although, I wouldn't dare utter your name in front of your guests."

"If this is how he treats his guests, I'd hate to see how he treats his prisoners." grumbled the Penguin, still on the floor.

"Get to the point, Messenger." said Robin.

"Of course. You claim, Batman, that you believe everyone desires a second chance in life. Even this raging lunatic."

The camera zoomed out and showed Victor Zsasz tied to a chair. He stared at the camera with a look of rage and stayed silent.

"Zsasz!" Robin was taken aback to see the raging psychopath so humbled.

"Zsasz? We're not rescuing him, are we? He's tried to kill me about 5 times." said Two-Face.

"I will offer you this opportunity, Batman. Come here and risk your life for this man who will most likely attempt to gut you the moment he is free from his bonds or stay in the safety of your Batcave, knowing that now more pain will come from this man towards Gotham. He has one hour. Do as you will, Dark Knight."

The connection cut off and Batman leapt up from his chair and ran towards the Batmobile. He untied Two-Face and Joker and threw them in the car. Robin did the same with Penguin. They hopped in the front and started the engine, as the Joker stared through the back window.

"Could use a floral motif." he commented on the Batcave, as the Batmobile roared into the night.

-B-

Ash stood on top of an apartment block, gazing at Gotham. He knew he was here. He had tracked him from Blackbourne to New York, to Metropolis and finally here. He guessed he would come to Gotham. The city infamous for its crime. And for its caped crusaders.

He dived off the building and hit the ground with a crack. He felt his life ebbing away from him, his muscles fading. He took his last breath and died.

And then he sat up again as life returned to him and sprinted off into the Gotham night.


	5. Ashes to Ashes

Chapter 4: Ashes to Ashes

"The call came from the old ACE Chemicals building." Joker seemed to flinch at the name and scratched his neck nervously. Batman carried on, noting Joker's anxiety. "We need to get there as fast as we can. You lay a hand on Joker, Dent, and I will eject you from the car via your seat."

Two-Face quickly dropped his hands as Batman gave him a hard glare in the rear-view mirror. He began to discreetly check around his chair for how Batman could eject him.

"So, what do you plan to do when we get there? He's not going down without a fight." Robin said quietly.

"I'll try and talk him down. If not, then I'll give him his fight and save Zsasz. And then they're both going in Arkham."

The Batmobile pulled up to the abandoned building and turned to the three criminals in the back.

"You wait here until me and Robin get back. You try to touch anything up front and you'll get electrocuted." With that, he and Robin climbed out of the car and ran towards the boarded-up door.

"So, anyone have any good jokes?" the Joker smiled, twiddling his thumbs. When, nobody answered he went on.

"I have a good one. So, Wonder Woman walks into a bar..."

"After this guy, you're next on my list." Two-Face interrupted, staring at Joker with fire in his eyes. Joker looked away and began to gaze out the window.

"I think I preferred Arkham..." mumbled Penguin under his breath.

There was a plank of wood blocking the door, which Batman promptly ripped off. Robin kicked the double doors in and they went inside into the poorly lit, run-down reception area. There was a staircase leading downstairs into the factory and a man was propped up in a slumped position on one of the railings. His wore a blood-stained prison overall and his right arm was pointing down the stairs. Batman and Robin carefully descended the staircase into the dark underbelly on the building.

-B-

Ash ran up to the Batmobile and looked in the window. He was very surprised to see three supervillans sitting casually in the back. They jumped when they saw him as well. The old, rather plump man rolled down the window and squawked a resounding, "What?"

"Why are you lot in the Batman's car?" asked Ash, bending down to look at all three of the occupants.

"Ask Batman." grunted the scarred man at him.

"Two-Face, I presume. And you must be Joker. And...uh...Deadshot?" The Penguin face contorted into rage, while the other two laughed hysterically.

"The Bat's in the ACE Chemicals building! Now piss off!" And with that, the Penguin rolled up the window and began to sulk.

Ash turned to the kicked-in doors and decided to take the back entrance. He ran towards the fence and hopped it, leaving nothing behind but the sound of muffled laughter.

-B-

The room was brightly lit and completely empty. All of what had been here was cleared out. It was an empty warehouse.

"So you came after all." Batman and Robin looked up to see the Messenger standing on an elevated platform, suspended from the ceiling by an iron chain-link rope. Zsasz was tied up in his chair next to him and stared menacingly down at the dynamic duo. He did indeed look as if he was planning to gut both of them. Nevertheless, Batman spoke up.

"Let him go! Now!"

The Messenger laughed and began to pace about the platform. He then stopped suddenly and turned to Zsasz.

"Terribly sorry, Victor but this is a private conversation." He took out a red dart gun and fired a tranquilizer into the back of his neck. Zsasz slumped forward in his chair, unconscious.

"That's much better isn't it, Bruce?" Batman froze at the mention of his name. "You're wondering how I did it. Before I came here, I did extensive research on you and your most infamous foes. It wasn't that difficult to be honest. You need to hide your identity better, Mr. Wayne."

"Let Zsasz go." Robin interrupted and Batman snapped back to his senses.

"Before I do, Batman, I will give you a bit of advice. Look before you leap." The Messenger reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He clicked it and an explosion blasted Batman and Robin forward. Batman landed hard on the solid metal floor and everything went black.

-B-

As Batman came to, he saw someone standing over him. He tried to sit up but his head was pounding and he quickly sunk back to the ground. The person turned and crouched down to his level. He spoke with a Southern English accent.

"Don't try and stand up. From the look of those mines, you took a massive blow to the head. Good thing you wear kevlar, Batman."

As Batman's double vision subsided, he caught sight of the man. He wore grey and red steel armour plating with a red cape that flowed all the way down his back. His face remained uncovered. He held out a hand to Batman, which he took and stood up.

"I'm Ash. We need to stop Hector. Now." He walked towards the stairs and Batman followed him.

"I don't even know you. Why should I trust you?"

Ash paused on the stairs and turned back to the Dark Knight. He spoke softly.

"Batman, he's taken Robin and I'm sorry I didn't get here in time. But you're going to need to trust me if you want to get him back and stop Hector."

Batman was silent for a while and then nodded reluctantly but firmly.

"My car is outside." he replied and Ash and him ran outside onto the quiet, empty street.

"Has it got its invisibility cloak on?" asked Ash, glancing down both ends of the street, while Batman pulled out a small PDA. He pressed a few buttons and a map of Gotham flashed up with a red dot pulsating within.

"We can track them on this. How do we get there?" All the cars in the street were burnt out husks.

"We run. And fast." sighed Ash and they sprinted off as fast as they could.


	6. Arkham Asunder

Chapter 5: Arkham Asunder

Robin sat bonded tightly to the passenger seat, as were the three villains at the back to theirs. All of the criminals had duct tape over their mouths. Joker's masked his loud giggles. The Messenger sat in silence, eyes straight ahead as they drove out of Gotham.

"What do you want, Messenger? Where are we going?" asked Robin, staring at the man in the mask, attempting to get some sort of response. The Messenger seemed not to acknowledge him at all, until he spoke.

"Please, Robin. Do you really think I would announce my plan to you right now, so you could have lots of time to figure it out? That's what these buffoons always do and that's why they always fail." Two-Face and Penguin grunted muffled protests, while Joker laughed even harder. "To answer your other question, I'll give you a clue. It is where they always go and every time it fails and the cycle continues. And it will be where the cycle ends. "

Robin eyes widened in shock as the steel gates of Arkham Asylum loomed in the distance.

-B-

Batman sprinted across the rooftops, with Ash following close behind. Ash's face was bright red and he looked as if he was going to collapse at any moment. Batman stopped suddenly and stared at the small computer in his hand.

"Oh, thank god..." Ash collapsed onto his behind and breathed heavily through his mouth, sweat dripping down his brow.

"It can't be."

"What?" Ash got shakily to his knees and staggered over to Batman.

"According to this, the Batmobile is heading out of Gotham on this side road. There's only one place that road leads to. Arkham Asylum."

"You mean the Arkham Asylum with all your bat-shit crazy adversaries? Uh...no pun intended. Why would he go there, of all places?"

Batman looked towards the outskirts of Gotham. He could see the lighthouse that was near it. He had hoped he wouldn't have to go back there so soon.

"Come on. We haven't got much time."

Ash groaned and began to run again, cursing under his breath.

-B-

The asylum gates swung open for the Batmobile as it parked itself in the courtyard. The Messenger turned to Robin and Robin stared at the mask.

"Listen carefully, Robin. You are going to get me into Arkham Asylum with your security authorization. You are going to tell anyone who asks that I helped apprehend the Joker. You are also going to request an audience with the Warden in his office. Do you understand?"

Robin said nothing and just stared hard into the eye-slits of the mask. The Messenger sighed and pulled out a small black box. He pointed at a spot on Robin's chest and Robin looked down to see a small circle on him.

"Crap." he muttered.

"Indeed. I think you've learnt enough from your mentor to figure the rest out." He untied Robin and then exited the car. He walked around to the back and dragged the Joker out onto the ground.

"Get up." he grunted to him and then he leaned inside the car to talk to the others.

"You two stay here. I'll deal with you later." With that, he slammed the door and left the two by themselves. Penguin muttered something through his tape that sounded a lot like, "Bugger."

-B-

The Messenger walked up to the large, steel door with Robin, maintaining a tight grip on Joker, who was still giggling profusely.

"Security ID please" buzzed the intercom.

Robin put his thumb on the scanner and the door opened into the insertion room. Aaron Cash walked up to greet him.

"Hey, Robin. Who's this?" Cash indicated the Messenger.

"He helped me take down the Joker. He's fine."

Cash paused for a while, examining the Messenger before taking the Joker and walking along the corridor with him.

"Oh, by the way," he asked. "How's Batman?"

"You know, Cash. It's just one of his days."

Cash immediately spun around but the Messenger caught his fist and sent him flying into a wall. He pulled out the detonator but Robin shuriken knocked it out of his hand. The Messenger sprinted the rest of the corridor, throwing smoke grenades behind him. By the time it cleared, he was already gone.

-B-

Ash and Batman ran into the courtyard and Batman spotted his car. They ran over and saw Two-Face and Penguin sitting inside. Ash and Batman pulled them out and tore of their duct tape, much to the Penguin's anguish. Once he had calmed down, he told them what had happened.

"...and then he took the clown and Robin inside!" squawked the Penguin, pointing to the Intensive Treatment entrance.

At that moment, the alarms sounded around the asylum and the PA rang out for all to hear.

"All guards! There has been a breach in the asylum! All guards move to Intensive Treatment to intercept! This is not a drill!"

"We've got to get inside! You two, with us!" Batman commanded.

"Um...you sure that's a good idea? I mean, they're meant to be in here." Ash argued, with prompted a gruff response from Penguin.

"Who do you think you are, you arse?"

"Call me Ash. And if you want, Oswald, I'll take that bottle out of your eye for you."

"Enough!" yelled Batman. "We need to stop the Messenger! Agreed?"

The Penguin and Ash stared at each other in contempt for a while, until they finally swallowed their pride.

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

-B-

A loud thump came from inside the Batmobile's trunk and the curious guard walked towards it carefully. He placed his hands upon the trunk and lifted it, only for his lifeless corpse to be left in the dark, as Zsasz ran towards the Asylum for his revenge.

-B-

The bullet went straight through the guard's head and he collapsed to the floor. The Messenger took the key card from his corpse and swiped it in the slot. The metal doors locked clicked open and the Messenger entered the master control room. He sat down at the computer and it asked him for the password.

"AMADEUS WAYNE SHARP" he typed in and he had access to the whole computer system.

He brought up the password screen and typed in, "The spirit of Amadeus lives on in Warden Sharp." An alert flashed up on the screen.

'WARNING. ALL CELL DOORS UNLOCKED.'

The Messenger leaned back in the chair and watched as psychopath after psychopath was released from their cells. And he laughed a laugh of triumph. The Messenger had delivered his message.


End file.
